roblox_galaxy_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
Mining
Mining See the Money Making page for more strategies on gaining credits Mining is considered the most tedious, menial, and grindy job in the game, as it requires lots of patience for extremely low pay. Mining has several drawbacks, the standouts being that many miners are slow and take a long time to fill their holds resulting in long and boring trips for small payouts. In addition, pirates will see a faction with a miner out and declare war in hopes of destroying it. Also, as more players mine the ores, you will have to venture farther from your base in order to mine more ores (although this can be avoided by mining in a VIP server all by yourself and leaving when most ores have been depleted to reset the server and make a new server, thus giving yourself access to a new server full of ores). To mine, just get a mining ship and click on an Ore's name box, it will light up and then when you click on the buttons for your Mining Laser/Turrets, or press their hotkey, they will start to mine, after a while either your Ore Hold gets full or the ore disintegrates. If your Ore Hold is full, find the nearest non-enemy Starbase, preferably your own team or the Mega Base, and dock, then open the Menu and click "Dump Ore". It will pay you for all of or most of your ore and take all of or most of it depending on how many credits the Starbase has. If the ore disappears, just find another ore and start mining until your Ore Hold is full. As of .64h, players can transfer 14% of their mined ores into their Warehouse. Loyalty now affects the percentage of ore that is transferred into your Warehouse via this second dump ore option. This method makes dump to the warehouse more profitable than selling to a starbase after about 11% Loyalty and is recommended for new players in the game, although it is still a viable option for all players to use, especially at higher loyalties. Click here for Ores and Materials. Mining Turret Stats High-Loyalty Mining High-Loyalty Mining is said to have begun around the beginning of September. The people who are credited to have started the trend are Falloria and Ministerkappa. This form of Economy Server was brought back after LordZeloxy and DRCOCOMUFFIN started to talk about reaching 100% Loyalty during the build-up for the Halloween Event 2018. Soon many different factions, including but not limited to, The Alliance (Cobra Imperium), Vanguard Coalition, and Blood Ravens started to participate by opening up their own VIP Servers. However, it soon died. History Why it Died As one would expect the Galaxy Developers were quick to respond to this and put a cap on loyalty (which we have today at 30%). However, some players still create servers like this to this very day as can be seen below. With the nerf of loyalty maximum, players could no longer reach loyalty percentages above 30%. Due to this, the popularity and usability of these Economy Servers dropped tremendously. Revival In the recent days, many players are starting to bring back this type of Economy Servers, and Galaxy might see an increase in the amount due to pirates in public servers. With new players fearful of being pirated, many retreat to these Economy Servers to farm and build ships to defend themselves. Usually, though, they cannot restart the old Economy Servers because of the loyalty nerf. Records Many different records were set, namely the Loyalty records. As can be seen below (may be outdated). How it Works & Effectiveness Once a server reached end game (generally with only 2 factions remaining), the players would either mine or AFK farm loyalty by using various means most notably Auto-clickers or walking tools. Then after achieving high loyalties, the players would either mine or trade. This resulted in a huge money influx as players were receiving sometimes 10 times more than the players in normal servers. This method of Economy Server was very effective in older versions due to the way that loyalty affecting dumping. In older versions, 19% and higher Loyalty would make you more money by dumping to your warehouse than simply just selling it. In current versions, around 28% Loyalty will dump more ore than you mined. Original "high-loyalty" page content by LordZeloxy Category:Browse Category:Game Mechanics Category:Strategies